Argentum
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Argentum is a growing, developing, and old nation at 202 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Islam. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Argentum work diligently to produce Lumber and Oil as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. When it comes to nuclear weapons Argentum has no definite position and is therefore considered opposed to them. The military of Argentum has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Argentum allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Argentum detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Argentum will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/Custom37.jpg Flag of Argentum Early Beginnings Argentum started out as a very weak alliance with few allies. Soon after joining Cyberntions it became allied with the Triple Entente while staying in good terms with his friends with his friends in other alliances. While a member of the TE, Argentum fought it's first war alongside fellow members Vakkar and TMArgentinaC against the rebellious Brewing. Later on, civil war broke out in the Axis alliance, an alliance many of his friends were a part of, and Argentum was unable to participate due to his weak nation strength. Later on, Argentum and his nations exiled nations from the Axis soon united as the Anti-Axis Coalition in an attempt to bring down the Axis's new tyrannical regime... The Foundation of the PKR and the Axis-PKR War After much debating Argentum convinced the Triple Entente to help the Anti-Axis Coalition fight the Axis; in exchange the Anti-Axis Coalition would join the Triple Entente. However, the day before the invasion the Triple Entente retracted its the deal and all the Anti-Axis Coalition nations, including Argentum, disbanded from the Triple Entente to form the Peace Keeping Republic, an alliance constructed for the sole reason of destroying the Axis. On May 3, 10:35AM, all hell broke lose, the nations of Wang Long and Zergtopia of the PKR in unison with those of New Sparta proceeded to attack Siegel Republic, Nuklear Global Order, and Hobonation of the Axis; Argentum gave up all his tech to boost the Wang Long and Zergtopia's nations strength although he would later participate once the tech was returned. The assault began what soon became known as the Axis-PKR War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/AXIS-PKR_War. The war lasted from May 3 to May 23, and many nations outside both alliances also became embroiled in the fighting to help their respective allies, such as Donegal from IRA. However, the Axis-PKR War http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/AXIS-PKR_War, was a decisive PKR victory and led to the disbandment of the Axis. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/Tanksbattle.jpg Argentum's 2nd Mechanized Brigade engages their Donegal counterparts. Losses AXIS: ~14,000-15,000 soldiers lost and ~1,050-1,200 tanks infra: -1,205 tech: -unknown PKR: ~10,500 soldiers lost and ~750-800 tanks infra: -241 tech: +unknown War with Vakkar On September the 8th, 2007, Argentum was invaded by the nation of Vakkar http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Vakkar for undisclosed reasons. Argentum's military strength immediately before the war was ~4,000 troops, 322 tanks and no military aircraft. Vakkar on the other hand possessed ~14,000 troops, ~600 tanks, and 35 aircraft. The first attack came before midnight as 2 cruise missiles landed in Argentum's mainland damaging some houses and a destroying 15 tanks in a military compound. Soon after the missiles were followed by the entire VAF as it entered Argentum's air space and destroyed a considerable amount of infrastructure and 25 tanks in two waves of attacks. The aerial bombings were followed by massive division sized assaults. The first involved as many as 10,000 Vakkarian Army personnel and 400 tanks against Argentum's 4,000 defenders and their 267 tanks. By some strange whim of fate (Argentum was still in Defcon 5) the first assault was repulsed as Vakkar's troops broke out and run while Argentum's soldiers followed the invaders in hot pursuit. By the end of the battle 2,813 Vakkarian soldiers lay dead on the field and all 400 of their tanks were distroyed. The battle however, was not without cost as 1,026 men were killed and 43 tanks lost on Argentum's side. The fight was not over as Vakkar's survivors soon rebuilt their ranks and made another assault. Argentum's troops however were by now in high spirits and were able to repulse the attack at the cost of 595 dead and 14 tanks against Vakkar's 2,109 dead. As Vakkar's men made a run for it, Argentum's men collected $3,989.95 worth of equipment from the demoralized troops. By midnight, fresh reinforcements arrived from the Vakkarian mainland and 8,000 Vakkarian troops pitted Argentum's ~2,400 defenders. In the two battles that ensued between the two forces, Argentum's army were defeated in spite of their tremendous courage; losing 2,338 men as opposed to Vakkar's 3,077 dead. The armies of Vakkar had finally made it into Argentum and destroyed much infrastructure as they began to pillage the country. Hours after the assault, Stella, the ruler of Argentum planned an offensive against the nation of Vakkar. In response to Vakkar's invasion of Argentum's mainland and the subsequent attacks, four cruise missiles were launched at Vakkar, destroying 40 infastructure and 35 tanks, and funds were used to finance an army to march into the Vakkarian mainland. Fifteen-hundred soldiers were stationed around the border to defend against possible attack and 4,000 troops(no tanks were deployed) were sent to invade the Vakkarian mainland. The assault caught the Vakkarian military by surprised and Argentums forces pillaged the Vakkarian mainland, taking with them $68,000 in lost equipment and five tech at the expense of 1,790 dead. In comparison, Vakkar suffered 3,587 dead as well 307 tanks destroyed. By September 12, 2007, Vakkar proposed a peace agreement (having realized the war was not the least bit profitable). The terms were that Vakkar would surrender in exchange for 1 million in reparations. This amount was loaned by Argentum from GCN (an alliance of former PKR nations) and the 1 million was paid on that very same day, ending the 5 day war. http://i32.photobucket.com/albums/d24/Yaguarete/urbansoldiers.jpg Argentum's Urban Sniper Cadres inflicted heavy casualties on invading enemy infantry. Losses: Vakkar: 13,776 soldiers lost and 934 tanks infra:-60 tech:+14.238 Argentum: 9,310 soldiers lost and 322 tanks infra:-260 tech:-14.238 Admission into TAL With the division of the GCN from the PKR and the constant threat of tech raids, Argentum accepted the proposal by former BE comerade to join The Atlantic League, a young yet relatively strong alliance that was in need of new members. The Arbitor Crisis The September 12th deal that brought about the end of the Argentum-Vakkar War stated that Argentum would pay back it's one million loan to the GCN(Global Alliance of Nations, weak alliance of former PKR members) with interests in after a 15 day deadline. If the amount was not paid by the deadline, the GCN, would take the money by force. However, after only seven days, The Arbitor of the GCN attacked Argentum of TAL, thereby breaking the agreement. Argentum proceeded to ask help from TAL, which warned The Arbitor that unless he declred peace immediately and paid $500,000 in reparations over two days, he would be ZI'ed. The Arbitor soon declared peace and paid the reparations on September the 21st. Losses: The Arbitor: 1,963 soldiers lost and 266 tanks infra: none lost tech:+8.541 rep fee:-$500,000 Argentum: 2,397 soldiers lost and 0 tanks infra:-102 tech:-8.541 rep rec:+$500,000 "Atlantic Empire vs FINAL" War On May 29, 2008, 50-60 nations of the Atlantic Empire, among them Argentum, attacked the 28 nation alliance of FINAL. Argentum was tasked with attacking Sporkghanistan with the aid of two other nations: River Rock and Treasach. After the May 29–30 AE assault, at least 21 FINAL nations were left in anarchy. As of May 30, 2007, the conflict is still ongoing... Losses: Sporkghanistan: 6,199 soldiers, 235 tanks, 3 Fighters, 8 bombers tech:-14.044 infra:-106.877 Argentum: 8,299 soldiers, 1293 tanks, 5 fighters tech:-8.2(+5.244) infra:-41